What's Going On?
by Flittery H
Summary: k, this is my first real attempt at a Harry Potter fic, but i like it ^_^ it's H/G, R/HG, and some others too in later chapters... R&R please!! Finished! yay!
1. Homework Help

Chapter One: Homework Help

Harry sighed, closing the book he was using for his last homework assignment of the evening. It had taken him longer than everyone else to finish because of an extra long Quidditch practice. He was tired, but Wood had promised the team a day off tomorrow, so he was feeling happy at the prospect of a whole evening to himself the next day. He got up and turned to go up to the dormitory, thinking he was the only one left in the common room, but to his surprise, Ginney Weasley was sitting cross-legged on one of the couches near the fire, her little face looking very frustrated over the pile of books in her lap.

He walked over to her, slowly, uncertain of what to do. "…All right, Ginney?" he asked. She looked up, a little startled. "I, uh, I was just having a bit of trouble with my potions homework…" she said glumly. Harry sat down next to her, putting his books on the floor. "Well, I'm not so great at potions, myself, but maybe I could help…"

She looked up at him gratefully, and nodded quickly. They worked together on the homework for a little while, and soon it was done. Harry smiled down at her kindly. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She looked up at him for a moment, before bursting suddenly into tears.

Harry sputtered, what had he done? "Uh, don't…Ginney, don't cry…" he said, confusedly. Her little body shuddered with sobs as she tried to control herself. "There, it's all right…. Don't cry…" he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. She sniffled, and spoke shakily, "It's just…(sob) everything's so… (sniffle) hard, and I, I can't understand any of my lessons… and you're so kind to me…" she sniffled again. Harry stared at her, feeling completely overwhelmed and utterly useless. "It's allright," he said when he had found his voice, "everyone has trouble with their classes, it might seem really hard now, but it'll get better, I promise…"

She nodded, still sniffling a little, and looked up at him finally, her eyes a bit red from crying, but more-or-less dry now. "Thank you Harry, I guess it's just a little overwhelming sometimes…" He nodded.

Looking down at her tear-streaked face, Harry suddenly recalled how pretty she was. The thought surprised him, having never thought of her as anything else but Ron's little sister. But it was there, none-the-less, and he felt he couldn't ignore it. Seemingly of its own will, Harry's hand reached out and softly brushed a lock of Ginney's red hair behind her ear. She watched him curiously, her breath caught in her throat. Slowly, Harry leaned down and his lips brushed against hers, kissing her softly. She kissed back, her cheeks filling with roses.

After a moment, they both pulled away, and Harry leaned back against the couch, a bit shocked. His arm around Ginney tightened a bit, bringing her closer to him, and she lay her head on his shoulder. They sat like that in silence for a while, neither knew or cared how long, until finally Harry sighed and kissed the top of Ginney's head. "It's getting late…" he said softly. She nodded, and started to rise and gather her books. Harry did the same and then they walked up the stairs to the dormitories, holding hands. When they got to the top of the stairs, they stopped, looking at eachother curiously. Ginney smiled shyly, and then so did Harry and Ginney leaned up and lightly kissed his cheek. They said good night and went to their rooms, each lost in their own little dream world.


	2. What's Going On?

Chapter Two: What is going on?

Harry woke up the next morning feeling rather groggy and tired. He had been dreaming of Ginney and the alarm had woken him in the middle of the dream. He closed his eyes trying to get the dream back, but it had vanished, he couldn't remember what exactly it had been about. A moment later, Ron's red, freckled head, poked through the curtains of his four-poster bed. "C'mon Harry, we'll be late for breakfast!" he exclaimed. Harry sighed and got up.

"What were you doing so late last night, anyway?" Ron asked as they were walking towards the great hall with Hermione. Harry turned bright red and stammered something about a lot of homework. Hermione looked puzzled, "What do you mean, Harry? I didn't think we had so much," she said. He blushed again and started to say something about Quidditch practice being so long, but Ron interrupted, saying, "You never think we have a lot of homework, Hermione." Harry let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking Ron.

They reached the hall shortly and sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Ginney came in a moment later and sat down next to Ron, who was across from Harry. She looked up and smiled shyly at Harry, who smiled back, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks.

Breakfast began and they all munched happily, many of them still groggy from sleeping. Every few moments Ginney and Harry would look up and smile at each other. Then one or the other would look away and they would go back to eating. Hermione was trying to quiz Ron for a herbology quiz they had first period, but he kept looking suspiciously at Harry and Ginney. Finally he had had enough. "What is going on with you two?" he exclaimed, frustrated.

Harry and Ginney both looked up guiltily, blushing. "W-what d'you mean, Ron?" Harry stammered finally.

"You keep smiling at each other! It's getting creepy!"

They both stared down at their plates, and muttered, "sorry…" Ron looked at each of them in turn, still suspicious, then turned back to Hermione.

Harry looked up at Ginney and gave her a little appologetic smile, which she returned, and they finished their breakfast uneventfully.


	3. Under The Trees

Chapter Three: Under the Trees

On the way to herbology, Harry pulled Ginney aside. "Meet me outside after classes?" he whispered. She nodded quickly, and they both scurried off to their first period classes.

***

That afternoon Harry and Ginney met outside in the courtyard. Harry looked around to see if anyone was watching, then led her over to a little group of trees where they had at least some hope of getting a little privacy. They sat down next to each other on the grass under a large oak tree. They were silent for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say.

Finally Harry sighed. "Ginney, last night…"

She looked up at him and saw the look of wonder in his eyes. "Harry, you--you can't understand how long I've waited… I, I mean, it's been years…"

He nodded. "I'm so sorry," he said earnestly. "I, I didn't know…! I, I didn't mean to make you wait so long…" he trailed off. She smiled, and shook her head. "It's gone now, Harry, it's all right. Look, I've survived," she said gently. He smiled gratefully and kissed her sweetly.

They settled into each other's arms, leaning against the tree contentedly. "Ron looked pretty suspicious this morning," said Harry, sounding a bit amused. "Well, we were being a little weird," said Ginney, "I mean, what was he supposed to think with us smiling and blushing every five seconds?" Harry laughed. "I guess you're right," he said, "So we should probably tell him what's been going on…"

Ginney paused for a moment, thinking. "But Harry… what exactly _is_ going on?" she asked carefully. Harry thought for a moment, caught off guard by her question. "…I don't know…" he answered, "I'm rather new to all this…"

She nodded. "But, I guess… well…" he continued, "well if you wanted… maybe… you could be… my girlfriend?" The words came hard for him, though he wasn't sure why. It was a strange feeling for him, he had never really considered the idea of having a girlfriend at all and now here he was asking a girl who until yesterday had been nothing more than Ron's little sister to be his. He swallowed. She squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck. "Of course!" she exclaimed, accentuated with a sweet little kiss on his cheek. He smiled, relieved, and sighed contently.

After another few moments of silence, a thought occurred to Harry. "Um, I still think we should tell Ron," he said, "but do you think maybe we could try to keep all this from your other brothers?"

Her eyes grew wide at the thought of Fred and George finding out and she nodded urgently. "Oh definitely! Fred and George would drive me crazy with teasing!" Harry smiled a little, the twins were certainly their own brand of villain.


	4. Ron Hears the Truth

Chapter Four: Ron Hears The Truth

Harry and Ginney walked into the Gryffindor common room and right up to Ron's chair.

"Ron, we need to talk," said Harry. Ron glanced quickly at Ginney, then back at Harry, question glowing brightly in his eyes. "Can we go upstairs?" said Harry. Ron nodded. "Ginney, maybe you better wait here…" Harry said softly. She nodded as well.

Harry and Ron trudged up the stairs to their dormitory. Once there, Harry shut the door gently, but firmly. Ron flopped onto his bed, swinging his feet over the edge, and looked up at Harry curiously. "What's this all about?" he asked, almost nervously. Harry sighed, pacing in front of him. He sighed, "I don't really know where to start…"

Ron looked puzzled, but didn't interrupt. "Well… Ginney and I… well… you see… well, she needed help with her homework…and… and…"

"…and…?"

"Well, I sortof…"

"Harry, just tell me!"

"I kissed her," he said quickly.

"You WHAT?"

Harry looked at the floor. "That's not all," he said quietly, "she's, well, she's my girlfriend now…"

Ron let out an exasperated breath while his mind tried to work out what had just been said. "Well. For your sake, I hope Fred and George don't find out," he said finally. Harry looked up, first surprise, then relief playing over his face. "…So, so you don't mind…?" he asked haltingly. Ron shrugged. "Not really," he said, "at least she wont stick her elbow in the butter whenever you come around the house now." Harry grinned.

Ron seemed to think for a moment. "…I would ask for details," he said, "about what kissing's like and all… but considering it was my sister, well, thinking about it just gives me the willies." Harry laughed a little, "I think it's supposed to be like that, Ron," he said. Ron nodded.


	5. Dammit Ron!

Chapter Five: Dammit Ron!

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to breakfast to the next morning, when Ron whispered to Harry, "Are you going to tell Hermione?" Hermione was at the moment conversing with another Gryffindor girl, and did not hear this exchange. "Tell Hermione what?" asked Harry.

"You know! About you and Ginney!"

"Oh that." Harry thought for a moment. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell her…and she'd be really mad if she found out." Ron nodded. Just then Hermione turned around. "What have you been talking about?" she asked.

Harry swallowed and looked towards Ron. Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Harry's dating Ginney."

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then smiled widely. "Oh Harry that's wonderful! She must be so happy!"

Harry blushed, smiling a little, and shrugged. "Just, be quiet about it, ok? We don't want to think about what would happen if Fred and George found out…" Hermione nodded, understanding.

Just then they came to the doors of the Great Hall and entered, going to sit down at the Gryffindor table. There were two empty seats on one side, between Percy and Lee Jordan, which Hermione and Ron took. Harry sat across from Ron, next to Fred and George. Moments later, Ginney waltzed into the room, her eyes lighting up when she saw Harry, and she smiled even wider when she saw the free seat next to him. She sat down.

"Good morning everyone!" she exclaimed happily. Harry smiled, "well, someone's in a good mood." She nodded, smiling smugly. She looked up at Harry pointedly, "I had a very good dream last night," she said. Harry blushed a little and busied himself with eating his breakfast. Ron rolled his eyes.

Breakfast went smoothly for a while, until Ron asked Harry to pass the rolls. Being in a rather cheerful mood, Harry said jokingly, "What if I don't want to pass you the rolls?" his hand already starting to pass them. "You know Harry, if you're gonna continue dating my sister, you'd better be nicer than that!" Ron retorted, taking the rolls and laughing. Their section of the table went silent. Harry and Ginney both stared at Ron, gaping. Hermione glared at him. Percey sputtered. Fred and George took one look at Harry and Ginney's red faces and started whooping with laughter.

"Look! Ginney's finally landed Harry Potter! Just like she always wanted!" cried Fred.

"Yeah, now maybe we'll have some butter in the house that she hasn't put her elbow in!" added George.

"Harry, you better be good to our Ginney," said Fred, who was sitting next to Harry, clapping him on the back, "or our resident Head Boy, Percey, here'll get you expelled for sure!" Percey went red at this, and Harry was glad to have the twins' laughter directed at someone else for a moment.


	6. See the Bad Side

Chapter Six: See the Bad Side

Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, working on their astronomy homework. Ron was having trouble concentrating, his mind kept floating back to Harry and Ginney. He tried hard not to focus on the fact that she was his sister, that was strange enough, but he kept wondering about Harry having a girlfriend in general. Was anything going to change? It seemed it already had: for two days in a row now, Harry had gone outside to do his homework with Ginney instead of in the common room with himself and Hermione.

"Ron? Ron!" Hermione was trying to get his attention. Finally he looked up, "huh?" he said. Hermione sighed, raising her eyebrows at him. "I was going to ask you if you needed help finishing your chart, but I see now you haven't even started it." She gave him a reproachful glare. "Are you thinking about Harry and Ginney?" she asked, her manner softening. 

Ron shrugged, then nodded. "I mean, besides the fact that she's my sister, it's just…weird. That's all. Don't you think?" 

Hermione shrugged. "I guess it's natural though, I mean people have girlfriends and boyfriends all the time," she said, practical as always.

"Yeah I know," he said, sighing a little, "but not Harry. The only person I know who's ever really had a girlfriend is Percey! And I don't think he counts."

Hermione nodded, looking a bit dejected. She had been a bit worried as well. Her mind began to wander though, unwilling to stay on such a gloomy subject. "Ron," she began slowly, "did Harry say anything about…kissing…?"

Ron looked at her strangely, a mixture of puzzlement and disgust playing over his face. She rolled her eyes. "Well, did he?" she asked again, very curious. Ron nodded, "No details though, I mean, this _is_ my _sister _we're talking about. My _little _sister. Oh God." He buried his head in his hands, groaning. Hermione giggled. "Seriously Ron, if Ginney's going to have a boyfriend, it's really best that it's Harry, you know that."

"I guess so, I'd just rather she didn't have a boyfriend at all," he grumbled.  
"And if Harry's going to have a girlfriend, it's probably best that it's Ginney, too," she added. Ron nodded grudgingly. "Yeah, yeah. Geez, Hermione, can't you just see the bad side of things for once? And just be miserable with the rest of us?"


	7. Under The Trees Again

Chapter Seven: Under The Trees Again

While Hermione and Ron were trying to concentrate on their Astronomy homework, Harry and Ginney were outside, yet again, under the tree they were beginning to think of as theirs. In between homework assignments they had fun with their new found relationship.

"Harry! Stop that!" Ginney squealed as Harry tickled her waist. He grinned and tickled her more. She was laughing so hard and trying to avoid his dancing fingers that she fell over onto the grass, followed by Harry who fell on top of her. His tickles stopped suddenly and he stared down at her. Their lips had just brushed together when a loud whoop was heard from a few trees away.

"Yeah Harry!" cried George Weasley.

"Just say no, Ginney! You're worth the wait!" exclaimed Fred.

They both dissolved into fits of laughter. Ginney's face turned a bright crimson and Harry glared at them, though he was a bit pink himself. He reluctantly moved off of Ginney, standing up and walking towards the twins. "Go away!" he called to them.

"Hey Harry, that's our little sister there, we're here to be her chaperones," said Fred. Harry just gave them a frustrated look. They laughed again, but went away after a few more jokes.

Harry sat down again next to Ginney. He desperately wanted to kiss her again, but felt he couldn't out in the open like this. Then a thought occurred to him. He smiled. "Ginney, I have an idea, I'll be right back!" With that, he rushed back into the school, climbing the stairs two at a time. When he reached the Gryffindor common room, he sped right past Ron and Hermione without even a second glance. They watched him in wonder as he bounded up the stairs to his dormitory. Seconds later, he was back again, this time a silvery cloth in his hands. Ron gaped a little. "Harry! What are you doing with that?" he asked, a little shocked. Harry grinned. "The twins found where we were," he answered simply. Hermione awwed sympathetically. Ron nodded, understanding, to Harry's fleeing back as he rushed back to the trees.

Once back at their tree Harry grinned down at Ginny, letting the silvery cloak flow to the ground. Ginny looked a little puzzled, "what is it?" she asked. Harry just grinned again and threw the cloak over his head. Ginny gasped, for Harry had disappeared. At once, Harry took the cloak off again and re-appeared. Ginny gaped, but then began to smile, realizing the possibilities. Harry sat down again, close to her, throwing the cloak over them. Shakily, he put his arm around her shoulders, and relaxed as she snuggled into him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He let his head rest against hers comfortably. They sat like that for a long while, talking idly every so often.

Their afternoon ended when it was time for Harry to go to Quidditch practice. He kissed her softly before carefully pulling off the invisibility cloak and exchanging it in his dormitory for his Quidditch robes.


	8. Quidditch Practice

Chapter Eight: Quidditch Practice

Harry rushed down to the Quidditch field just as Oliver began his speech. He hurried into the locker room, out of breath. "Sorry Oliver," he panted. Oliver looked up disapprovingly. Then he continued with his speech. Once out of the locker room, the twins caught up to Harry. "Wonder why you were late," said George. "Couldn't have anything to do with Ginny, do ya think?" asked Fred. They both howled with laughter. "What's all this?" asked Oliver, coming over to talk to Harry. "Harry's dating our sister, Ginny!" cried Fred, teasingly. Harry looked bewildered. Oliver scowled at the twins as Alicia Spinnet walked over to them. 

"What's going on?" she asked, puzzled. Fred sighed, "can't we just make an anouncement at dinner or something so we don't have to keep repeating ourselves?" he said.

"Repeating yourselves about what?" asked Angelina, who had also come over.

"About Harry and Ginny of course!" cried George.

"What about Harry and Ginny?" asked Katie Bell.

Harry almost looked as if he would cry. "They're dating," said Fred in a mock whisper. Katie squealed, "Oh that's adorable!" Angelina nodded, giggling. Alicia smiled, "That's really sweet, Harry."

Oliver was the only one who had not spoken. Alicia looked up at him. He was scowling a little, though a he did look a bit pleased. Harry looked up at him as well. "Harry, Ginny seems like a great girl, just be careful."

"Careful?" what could he mean?

"Having a girlfriend takes up a lot of time and energy. You've got to make sure it doesn't interfere with how you play."

Alicia gaped at him for a moment, then huffed and turned away, walking pointedly towards the other end of the field. The other girls looked after her, then back at Oliver, raising their eyebrows. He sighed and turned, jogging after her.


	9. You Come First

Chapter Nine: You Come First

"Alicia!" Oliver panted, catching up to her. She stopped walking, but didn't look at him.

"I…I'm sorry…" he began, "you know I didn't really mean that…"

She hmphed in response, they had had this conversation before. "You know how much you mean to me…!" He tried to face her, but she kept turning away. "Obviously not as much as Quidditch," she growled, trying to keep her temper under control. He looked at her desperately, not knowing what to do. "Alicia… Quidditch is really important to me… you know that…"

She shrugged. "That's fine. As long as we all know where we stand," she snipped at him.

If only she would turn around and see his face, she would see the despair and sorrow in his eyes. He had never known what he had done to deserve her, and had always wondered what he would ever do without her. Hurting her was more painful than hurting himself.

"Alicia," he began again, softly, gently. Something in his tone made her glance at him over her shoulder, and when she saw the look in his eyes she couldn't help but turn around.

"Alicia, you… you mean more to me than anything--"

"Oliver, don--"

"If I had to choose between you and Quidd--"

"Oliver!"

He stopped. Her face softened and she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "You would never have to choose," she said, "I know how much Quidditch means to you. I would never want you to give that up. It's one of the things I love about you… how devoted you are…"

He looked into her eyes, emotions coursing through his whole being. He nodded. "But… I want you to know. You come first, always."

She nodded as well. "I know." Her eyes shifted delicately to the rest of the team. Oliver sighed. "I guess I should go rephrase my advice to Harry…" She smiled, nodding again. He turned to go, then turned back, kissing her quick and full on her lips. Then he turned, without another word, and strode over to the rest of the team. Alicia blushed bright red as the twins whistled loudly.


	10. Back in the Library...

Chapter Ten: Back in the Library…

Ron looked over at Hermione, who seemed very absorbed in her book. He sighed and went back to his astronomy homework. She looked up and over at Ron, now intently studying his astronomy chart. She sighed softly and went back to her book. This ensued for the better part of an hour, until finally they happened to look up at the same time. Ron's eyes went wide and he blushed as red as his hair, while Hermione's breath caught in her throat and they both quickly looked away.

"Ron," began Hermione after a while, "what are you thinking?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment. He flushed slightly. "I…I was sortof wondering…" he trailed off, his faced flushing deeper, unable to finish his sentence.

A sly smile spread across Hermione's face. "See! I knew you thought about it too! You wonder about kissing just as much as I do!" She smiled triumphantly as he blushed even deeper. "Shh! Don't let people hear you talking like that!"

"Why? Kissing is a perfectly natural practice," she said, "people do it all the time." She grinned a little, "I bet I know of two people who are probably doing it right now…" He glared at her. "Don't remind me."

"Jealous Ron?"

He ignored her and looked at his watch. "Quidditch practice started already anyway," he mussed, as if that made any difference.

Hermione shrugged and turned back to her book. "You can ignore me all you want…" she said in a sweet sing-song voice, "but it wont change a thing…"

Ron murmured an incoherent response. Hermione giggled a little. "You'll never solve your problems if you don't face them, you know."

Ron had had enough of this torture. He looked up, glaring at her. "Look Hermione, I know you might not be bothered by all this, but I am, ok? I don't like the idea of either of them kissing anybody, least of all eachother! And maybe I am jealous, but who wouldn't be? He's my best friend and now he's spending more time with my little sister than with me!"

Hermione softened. "I'm sorry, Ron…it'll get better…" she said hopefully. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, whatever."

"No, really, it will."

"When? How? What could possibly happen to make this better?"

Hermione's eyes shifted uncomfortably. "…Well. Maybe if you got up the nerve, you could have a girlfriend too."

Ron stared at her for a moment. How could she know…?

"…Hermione…?" He wasn't sure he had understood what she meant.

But she only shrugged. "If you don't know what I'm talking about it's your own fault. Now come on, if you don't finish this chart by tomorrow you'll be in trouble."

Ron sighed and let her help him finish the chart.


	11. Ron Speaks

Chapter Eleven: Ron Speaks

Harry entered the common room after practice. He sighed, the twins had been simply brutal. And Katie and Angelina hadn't helped; they kept cooing and giggling over how cute he and Ginny were. He was looking forward to a nice few minutes with his two best friends--he had begun to miss them--before bed.

However, Ron seemed to have other things in mind. He approached Harry the moment he had entered the common room. "We need to talk," he said simply. Harry was a bit puzzled, but he complied and climbed the stairs to their room, throwing a questioning glance towards Hermione, who could only shrug sympathetically, over his shoulder.

When they reached their bedroom, Harry slumped down onto his bed as Ron began to pace in front of him. Doesn't this sound familiar? Harry noticed the similarity of this to their little chat a few days earlier and idly wondered when Ron and Hermione would get together. 

But Harry could see that this was certainly not what Ron wanted to tell him. The look on Ron's face was deadly serious, and slightly worried, which of course in turn worried Harry. "Ron…?" Harry began. Ron shook his head. "I'm trying to find the words," he said. Harry nodded and waited.

"You. Are dating my sister."

"…Yes, I am."

"As much as that bothers me, I realize she has a right to date whoever she wants--and I've discovered that I'm dam glad it's you."

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"But…" Ron sighed as well. "It's just…well, since you two have been dating--"

"It's only been two days!"

"--since you've been dating, neither of you has spent any time--

"I was just coming to spend time with you guys! If you hadn't dragged--"

"--any time with me and Hermione!"

Harry sighed, he was beginning to think this might take awhile.

"And… well, I guess…"

Harry looked at him expectantly. Ron suddenly gave a very frustrated sigh and slumped down next to Harry, burying his head in his hands. Harry blinked. What was going on?

"Ron…?"

Ron shook his head. Slowly, he opened his hands enough so he could speak through them. He spoke slowly, uncertainly. "Well…Hermione…she kindof said something…"

"What did she say?"

"Well… she said that I could get a girlfriend too…"

Harry had trouble not grinning. So Hermione had figured it out too.

"…And I think I might know what she means… but I'm not sure…" Ron continued.

Harry nodded. "Yes, Ron. It _is_ what you think. Tell her how you feel."

Ron nodded, looking rather pale, as if he were on his way to get a very nasty shot. "Easier said than done," he muttered. Harry shrugged. "If you can't say it, you could just kiss her. That's what I did to Gi--"

"Don't tell me!" Ron said quickly, "I really don't want to know."

Harry tried not to laugh, though he let himself grin just a little; he thought Ron's protection of Ginny was very sweet. "Well anyway," Harry said, "if you and Hermione don't get together soon, I think one or the other of you is going to burst!"

Ron laughed a little at this, some of the color returning to his face. "Thanks Harry," he said, "sorry for being a prat about you and Ginny…"

"It's fine," said Harry, "you have a right to be protective of your sister."

Ron raised his eyebrows in a way that made Harry regret what he had just said. "Well, as long as you're not too protective," Harry corrected himself quickly.

Ron grinned and nodded. "Deal," he said, holding out his hand. Harry shook it gratefully, grinning back.


	12. Finally!

Chapter Twelve: Finally!

The following day, Ron woke up a bit pale. He was rather pale and nervous through breakfast. Harry noticed how little of his food he ate.

"Good morning!" said Hermione, sitting down next to Ron. He nearly choked. Somehow he managed to mutter something that sounded vaguely like "Good morning," but Harry wasn't so sure. Ginny slid sweetly into the seat next to Harry and he smiled, turning to her. Smiling, but without looking at him, she scooted herself closer to him so their legs were touching. Then she looked up at him. "Hello," she said.

"Hello," answered Harry, "any more good dreams?"

She grinned evilly. "Unfortunately not," she said, "I can't be that lucky every night."

"Guess not." He had trouble not grinning when Ginny was around, it seemed.

The rest of the day was rather awkward, Ron fidgeting and muttering and not raising his eyes off the floor while Hermione stared at him suspiciously and Harry tried hard not to laugh. After their last class, Harry went up to the dormitory to get the invisibility cloak, then went to meet Ginny under the trees. Ron led Hermione to a secluded corner of the common room.

They sat and did their homework for a while, Ron being rather uncharacteristically quiet. When they had finished, Hermione looked at him questioningly. "Is something wrong…?" she asked. Ron quickly shook his head. "Oh, no…! nothing's wrong!"

"Then what's going on?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione… I, I um…"

Hermione nodded encouragingly. "Hermione…"

He let out a very exasperated sigh. "Oh bugger all this," he muttered as he swiftly leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes went wide for a moment, before she relaxed and kissed back.

Harry cleared his throat. Ginny giggled.

Ron and Hermione broke reluctantly apart and looked up at the two who had discovered them. Fred and George whooped with laughter (apparently, Harry and Ginny were not the only ones who had discovered them).

The twins positively glowed as their minds registered the possibilities of their new discovery. They turned to each other, grinning. Fortunately though for the four younger students, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell waltzed over at just that moment.

Angelina swooped to Fred's side. "Don't give them too hard a time," she cooed to him, "they're so cute!"

"Yeah! They remind me of Oliver and Alicia when they first started!" squealed Katie, clutching at George's arm. Fred and George turned various shades of pink as the girls kissed their cheeks in a practiced manner, making it obvious to everyone that this was perhaps a normal occurrence.

"Well, we certainly can't tease them now," muttered George irritably. "Yeah, now they'll be teasing us!" added Fred, much to Angelina's cheer. She giggled evilly. "If you're lucky, they wont be the only ones," she said. Fred went even redder and George laughed until Katie gave him a sharp rise of her eyebrows. Then he shut up.

The four younger ones had been starring puzzledly at the four older ones, wondering what was going on. They had just begun understanding and seeing the humor in this situation, when the oldest Weasley at Hogwarts stepped onto the scene.

Percy surveyed the scene before him suspiciously and shouted "What is going on here?" sounding rather irritated. Everyone burst into laughter at Percy's red face as Fred planted a large smacking kiss on Angelina's mouth. Percy sputtered. "This is a public common room!" he shouted, "I will not tolerate such public indecency in my common room!" The rest of them followed Fred's example and one by one each couple kissed loudly. Percy stormed off to find Professor McGonagall to the sound of every student in the common room laughing.

Review! Review! You know you want to… if you review I'll read your stories and review! I promise! Please???


End file.
